The Perfect Cure
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: Donnie ponders on a cure to save the last of Pulverizer's humanity, and it begins to stress him to his last bit of patience. Leo finds him and tries to help his little brother relax. 2012 version. Takes place shortly after "The Pulverizer Returns!"


Before note: Before some of you may ask: No, this is not part of my "Attentive -" series with the relationship with Donnie and his brothers, I just chose to do this because I saw the "Pulverizer Returns!" episode. Who else was scared to death by Pulverizer's mutation? I also didn't know his name was Timothy! Anyway, this is just a brotherly fluff relationship between Leo and Donnie, and Leo's the big brother! Well, technically, he already is the big brother, but you know what I mean. I hope you enjoy it, because I kinda got carried away with the details…

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me in this fanfic.

* * *

It had started out as careless minutes. The minutes had gotten extended. Those extended minutes then turned into hours, with the hours extending as well. The hours were then lost in time, for young Donatello's mind. He had completely lost track of time. But he didn't care one bit. His intelligent brain was only focused on very important work. Work that would save the mortal life of a friend of his.

He sat in his rolling chair at his computer in his lab, fingering with different experimental instruments that would be very helpful in completing his goal. His thick fingers restlessly roamed this way and that, being extra careful with the DNA samples he had extracted from his mutated friend. His dimming brown eyes stared up sadly at the disgusting, giant, pale-yellow glob with homo sapien organs floating around in the muck, contained inside an empty mutagen canister. The eyes of the organs, still attached to long, gooey eye socket strings, stared back at the hard-working turtle. There seemed to be no recognition in his eyes about why he ended up here, in the depressing atmosphere of Donnie's lab, being subjected to many unusual tests and experiments for who-knows-what. The eyes just said that he didn't understand.

Those eyes just said nothing back.

Donnie sighed, his gaze dropping back to his test tubes. He knew he couldn't visually contact the…that thing, that used to be his very annoying but kind-hearted but free-spirited friend.

The young turtle had no idea how long he'd been working, but once again, he didn't care one bit. He didn't care if he'd been sitting in the same chair for hours, and he tried to ignore the aches in his muscles. A headache was beginning to bloom inside his cranium. His neck was knotted and his shoulders were very sore, and he could even feel the knots in his back beginning to flare up from being in the same position for a long time. He ignored all of that pain too, or at least tried to. He rubbed one of his shoulders and the back of his neck with thick fingers rubbing in circles in a failed attempt to massage the pain out. He sighed again and went back to work.

He owed all of this to the Pulverizer. Even if he was stopped from his brothers hundreds of times, he still found himself for the blame of Pulverizer's mutation. He was the first and only one there at that time, where the dim-witted boy was going to drench himself in the strange mutagen, though he only succeeded in holding him back until his brothers came and took out some of the Foot and Dogpound and Fishface. He couldn't save him though. The Pulverizer had the stupidest belief that he would turn into a superhero, just like the turtles, just so he could assist in taking out Shredder. Passing through Donnie's pleas and warnings of how unstable the mutagen was, he got what he wanted…but ended up with horrible results. The only conclusion that Donnie had come up with was that the Pulverizer had touched nothing human-like or animal-like that would turn him into something more stable and shaped. The mutagen turned him into something that what had in store in its crazy molecules of twisted evolution.

The worst part about the entire events was the closest relationship Donatello had with the Pulverizer. Just like Master Splinter said, the boy was his responsibility. He taught him a few basic moves, and formed a special bonding with him in the process.

If only he were able to keep that friendship.

Donnie remembered the whole scene flashing through his mind. He remembered the horror he felt on his face when he saw the Pulverizer's mutation. He remembered how scared Pulverizer sounded, the thick mutagen coating him and making his screams for help sounding like he was underwater. But he also remembered what his gentle and caring heart told him to do, and that was to bring the Pulverizer with them before the building they were in exploded from bombs that the Foot set out as a trap for the turtles. The sweet purple turtle didn't have the heart to part and kill off a friend that he watched over, even if that friend's exposed mind was corrupted in destroying him.

He missed seeing his Pulverizer, even if he was so annoying.

He missed Timothy…

Donatello suddenly gasped in surprise when he felt two large hands on his shoulders. Those hands felt familiar…

Looking up, his brown eyes stared deeply into the dark blue of his oldest brother Leonardo's. The calming sense inside the blue helped him calm a bit, realizing it was only his brother.

"Leo…" Donnie whispered, looking back down at his desk, "Don't scare me like that again. Can't you see I'm deep in very important work?"

So, the stress has finally gotten to him after all.

Leo however, only smiled, his hands softly stroking and caressing Donnie's shoulders. Donnie loved the nice touch, but it just wasn't enough. "Sorry, Donnie," Leo's deep voice rang from above him, "I went to get a drink of water, and I saw the light in your lab, so I knew you were still up, and I went to check on you. What are you still doing up? It's 2:00 in the morning."

"I don't care about the time," Donnie replied harshly, his fingers curling into fists on the desk, "I care about getting the tests done for Timoth-…for the Pulverizer." The gap toothed turtle couldn't find himself to say his friend's real name; it would only bring up more painful memories.

"How long have you been working?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Leo breathed deeply. Donnie was known to tire himself out for experiments for his family, but this…this was just getting ridiculous. He needed his little brother to loosen up.

And the eldest had the perfect cure for that.

Smiling as he saw Donnie fiddling with one long test tube in one hand, his own hands began rubbing deeply into his brother's shoulders in a gentle and well-earned massage. Seeing as Donnie didn't respond at first, he rubbed a bit deeper, his fingers pressing into the easy-received knots in the strong muscles to expel them away.

It worked. Donnie found himself moaning in pleasure, his head bending down a bit and his shoulders dropping. He couldn't find any words of protest, so he let himself relax a bit and close his eyes as Leo worked the soreness out of his shoulders.

"Donnie, you don't realize how hard you work," Leo told him. His thumbs rubbed in circles on Donnie's neck, "It's not healthy for you. I know you're trying to help us out and everything with your crazy inventions, but I shouldn't have to come get you and put you in bed every night from working late."

"…But Leo, this time's different." Donnie took time out of enjoying his massage to process what Leo was saying. "It's my fault the Pulverizer got mutated into that disgusting glob thing. I was too careless. I mean, you were there. You saw that I was too busy saving myself than saving Pulverizer. He may have poured the mutagen on himself, but I didn't take time to stop him from doing so." His sad brown eyes looked up back into the eyes of the mutated Pulverizer, whose eyes were staring at Leo's working hands with interest. He wondered what Pulverizer's parents would think. They would search all over topside of New York, desprately trying to find their beloved son, when they were oblivious to know that he'd been mutated into a hideous yellow glob and put under the intensive care of another mutant.

Donnie gritted his teeth in pain, the gap in his teeth exposed, when Leo hit something bad in his shoulder.

"Sorry," Leo apologized, fingers kneading the painful, strong knot into submission. He massaged his tired brother throughout their entire dialogue, "Donnie, I know that you want to bring him back, but I think it's for the best if you just went to sleep for the rest of the night. You won't have enough energy to continue finding a cure if you're tiring yourself out on the first night. You need to rest. That's your only option right now."

There were upcoming tears that threatened…threatened to leave Donnie's shiny chocolate eyes. "B-but, Leo-"

"Donnie." Leo's voice turned from soft and reassuring to a firm tone. His hands were rubbing so hard into Donnie's sore muscles. "Please sleep. For me. For us." His eyes looked up at the pale-ish yellow glob that used to be the Pulverizer, and Donnie knew exactly what he meant. The younger brother sighed, knowing he had succumbed to the defeat of Leo's attentive care for him.

"Alright…"

Ceasing the massage, Leonardo whirled Donnie's chair around so he could face him. The elder turtle wrapped his arms around his smart little brother in a comforting hug. Donnie let himself lean closer into his brother, thriving for his protection. His shoulders felt a little less sore and were very warm from Leo's previous actions.

"We'll get him back, Donnie. You don't have to worry." Leo's tone changed back into a comforting tone. Donnie didn't audibly respond, but only nodded slightly. The tears were successfully held down, and he turned his chocolate irises back to the Pulverizer that stared back at the two. This time, those socket-held eyes had something that was only talking to Donnie, a sign to show him that he understood what his purple-banded friend was doing. He was doing all he could to bring him back. He kept a promise to his sensei. He was his responsibilty, and he would make sure to protect him at all costs. He also knew that he would have enough patience to await his friend in the morning.

Donatello smiled, understanding what Timothy was saying to him. He couldn't wait to bring him back…

"Come on, Donnie," Leo said, his arms still around his little brother, "Let's get you in bed, and I'll rub your shoulders and neck some more to help you fall asleep. You're under my care now." He lifted Donnie off his chair and led him out of the cold, depressing lab. Donnie was only to get one final glimpse at Timothy's eyes. They told him one more thing:

"See ya, Donnie." The said turtle thought he could almost hear Timothy's proud voice speak that in his mind.

When the two brothers finally reached Donnie's neatly cleaned room, Leo had already laid Donnie on his plastron and continued to rub the remaining hard work out of his brother's neck and shoulders. Donatello sunk his head deeper into the comforts of his pillow, his body finally relaxing, knowing that he was going to get the Pulverizer's humanity back.

He was looking forward to seeing Timothy's daring and heroic persona again.

"Leo…I-"

"Shhhh, sleep, little brother. Just sleep. You're wasting your energy for tomorrow." He smiled at the ending of his last clever sentence, hands kneading all over his brother's exposed olive skin.

Donnie followed his big brother's advice, his eyes slowly slipping shut. With the sanctuary of his room, Leo's hands soothing him, and most importantly, knowing they would get Pulverizer back, he finally slipped into the still and peaceful rest. Leo was able to indicate from seeing his brother's shell go up in down in touch with his light and steady breathing. He however did not stop massaging his brother, he wanted him to be as comfortable as he could, even in his sleep, just because he cared about him.

Leonardo stopped for a short bit though to kiss the back of his unconscious brother's head. "Sweet dreams, Donnie." Bending back up, he resumed to his attentive care for Donnie, and he was satisfied to know that Donnie was happy in realizing that he would be proven a success to help out the ones he cared about.

And it was all because of Leo's cure.

* * *

The End!

Awwwwww, wasn't that cute? I always do these sort of things for Donnie because he just works too hard.

Anyway, did you like it? Was it too fluffy, or was it fine?

The real Leo/Donnie oneshot is coming really soon. I'm almost finished with it. It's called "Attentive Brothers."

Pleasant comments, please!


End file.
